Legacy of Vincent Tight Bonds
by SilentWings
Summary: Vincent's morals place loved ones in jepordy. Will he ever grow up?
1. Chapter 1

Buried in her clipboard, walking calmly down the hall clad in her lab coat, black dress and matching flat heeled shoes. That's what most at the Shinra Corperation thought of when they thought of Dr. Lucrecia. She however did nothing to change the belief, often so focused in her work that she would occasionally ram her body against anything that stood in her way. She had just left the bar avoiding some unsavory characters that had begun to show up. She had her face in somewhat of a snarl but slowly began to soften as she continued to think.   
  
*Processing mako this way could infuse the body with radioactivity, but if we were to change this property...* before she could finish her thought she hit what felt like a wall. Her clipboard bounced out of his hands and clapped against the floor. She dropped to her knees collecting fallen papers, then attempted to rise to her feet when a rather strong looking hand reached down, gently clasping her hand in his own. Then hand pulled her to her feet, and she stared into deep brown eyes. The dedicated scientist that she is, she quickly glanced at him, scanning and taking in details. Dark blue suit, black shoes, white shirt, long black hair, no tie. He was a lower level in the ranks of the Turks.*Another one.* Her mouth twisted into a snarl, barely noticeable, but definitely there.   
  
"Thank you..." she muttered and walked away brushing past the stunned Turk. She didn't have any time to waste on one of him, besides; she had an engagement to attend to. Today was 'one of those' days. Continuing her stroll she continued running over her notes. *... increased muscle mass and agility....* 


	2. Chapter 2

He stood in place for what had to be about 5 minutes, just staring into empty space. He finally shook his head and glanced around to gain his bearings, then began to stroll happily down the hallway. There was a small crinkle as his foot stepped on something; he looked down, realizing that she had forgotten one of her small packets. He picked it up flipping it in his hands, then finally settling on the front sheet.  
  
"Metamorph..." he said the title to himself, thought for a bit, and turned to see if she was within sight. Sighing to himself, he pushed open the door to the bar and waltzed inside whistleing to himself. Spotting Kennith, also in uniform but with his matching tie, he sat down at the table pulling the chair out and sitting, propping his elbows on the table and placing his head in his hands while resuming his blank stare.  
  
"I figured you'd have spotted her, wasn't in the best mood was she?" Kennith took a small sip of his wine, one of the small pleasures he gave himself to make things worth while.   
  
"She wasn't? I didn't notice..." the man continued to stare blankly. Kennith gently placed his glass down staring at his little brother. Reaching over with his hand, he snapped his wrist and brought his palm against his siblings face.   
  
"From your glare I assume that the clipboard thing worked." No response. Reaching over with his hand, he snapped his wrist and brought his palm against his siblings face. "Wake up boy, these things screw up your accuracy." he reached inside of his pocket and pulled out his watch, glancing at what time it was. "It's time." he threw a bag of peanuts spreading them over the table next to his brother. The "boy" snapped to attention and looked at his Kennith with interest, Then grinned.  
  
"Nothing messes with my accuracy." He smiled as he flicked a peanut, sending it flying against a second that somehow jumped off the table pinning Kennith in the middle of his forehead. Kennith grinned as well as he took another sip of his wine, and then stood walking to the door with Vincent not far behind.  
  
"All I'm saying is that it would be a shame if the Valentine name went to hell because the shiny new recruit couldn't cut it." he pushed open the bar door.   
  
"Well I'm sure the Vincent Valentine name will high on the charts for a while, but Kennith? He was nothin special." 


	3. Chapter 3

Lucrecia stood in front of the door gently pressing her hand against the cool plastic of the scanner. A horizontal line scrolled down the black screen and a hiss was heard. Then the automatic doors in front of her opened. She stepped inside and tossed her clipboard to the bed and turned to her left and watched the handsome man clad in the same white lab coat she wore, black shoes and hair, with a pair of glasses accenting his face perfectly. He was hunched over a desk, an activity she disapproved of, feeling it would hurt his back, but she let go for once. She walked over to him and leaned over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey sweety..." she gently placed her hands on his shoulder and bent down kissing his cheek. The man smiled warmly and closed his eyes sighing deeply.  
  
"Back so soon?" He stopped writing and sat up straight looking up into her eyes.  
  
"Too crowded... "She rolled her eyes and placed her chin on his forehead."Um... Einstein, honey, you promised." Lucrecia whimpered squeezing his shoulders gently.  
  
"I know, but I think I'm on to something. See if we condition them before hand, instead of just taking our men and just infusing them with it. If we brought their bodies to the point where they could handle it, along with a therapy treatment, we might be able to pull it off… wait... no..." 'Einstein' bent down over his work again, jotting his recent thoughts. Lucrecia groaned, and then slid her hands into his lab coat and under his shirt running her fingertips lightly across the muscles of his chest.  
  
"Come on, its not fair..." she bent her head lower and began to nibble at his neck. He groaned as well closing his eyes again blissfully.  
  
"But hun I have to finish this, I have stuff to do."  
  
"You have me to do Einstein." she giggled and bit a little harder at his neck. He bit his lip sighing softly.  
  
"Hun you understand how it is when you're on to something, you of all people..." he whimpered for sympathy from her. She groaned one last time, this time with more feeling and took her hands out of his shirt.   
  
"Fine... fine... but you'd better make this one up to me. Once is one too many times." she picked up her things and began to head out the door.  
  
"Thanks a lot, your amazing..." He grinned goofily as he watched her get ready to leave, then shook his head as he attempted to regain focus on his task. Lucrecia brushed this one off, she knew that at this point she couldn't win, and besides she did understand. Besides, no one with the exception of God himself could ever take the infamous Hojo from his studies. 


	4. Chapter 4

The chapel was empty; this was the usual for the base since not many invested any faith in God. The brothers walked in, closing the door behind him, Kennith with his hands deep in his pockets, lost in his own thoughts. Vincent was quiet as he made his advance toward the alter, passing by each pew slowly, eyes downcast on the red carpet.   
  
"Sometimes I wonder why we still come here." Kennith's voice was low, quiet in respect for the room.  
  
"You mean you wonder why you still come here; I know what I believe in." Vincent's voice was as quiet as Kennith. He reached the alter and kneeled.  
  
"Uh, huh...." Kennith walked up beside Vincent and stood next to him.  
  
"Killing is a sin Kenny; I won't kill, regardless of what the Turks require." Kenny, a name reserved for their moments of solitude.  
  
"And that's why you'll" Kennith rolled his eyes.  
  
"Never get promoted, that's not why we joined, but I guess opinions change. Besides, its stupid, what kind of symbol of importance is a tie?" Vincent cut him off, they had argued about this many a time before.  
  
"I understand Vince. It's just a shame that someone with your accuracy won't use it to its advantage." Vince was the second pet name.  
  
"My accuracy is a blessing, a method of avoiding killing, not a means to do it. It's just as well to stop someone without killing them."  
  
"If God condemns me for defending myself and who I care for, so be it." Kennith placed both hands deep in his pockets and closed his eyes, Vincent intertwined his fingers as he closed his eyes as well, and the room was still for at least a minute when their sensitive ears was interrupted by an almost deafening siren. A code 4 siren, specially designed to pierce trained Turk ears, while the rest of the base was kept unaware. Avalanche was making a move. Neither of them budged their silent conversations as obvious as if they were speaking aloud. They calmly opened their eyes simultaneously, Vincent rising to his feet, and walked to the doors slowly.  
  
"How can you protect life while taking it?" Vincent calmly asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask them?" Kennith replied somewhat bitterly. They walked in unison and pushed one door open each, gently closed the doors behind them, but only once they were out of the room completely, did the break out in a run toward their stations. 


	5. Chapter 5

He was a lean, medium build man; a dense body, deceptively powerful and a handsome face to match it. He neglected to wear a shirt for this particular outing; it had in fact ripped earlier, leaving him in his loose fit khaki pants and black heavy boots.   
  
"Let's kinda… hurry this up…" he glanced at the young man still working at the console.  
  
"Jeeze have some patience... let's try not setting off an alarm for once." Wedge rubbed his head in confusion and focused once again on the panel.  
  
"Ya really need to bring it down a notch Jason, your gonna have one of em, you know, heart pain things." Biggs sat in a corner eyes half closed as he watched the other two interact.  
  
Jason paced back and forth, raising his fist to punch air when a hand was brought to his shoulder, he swung around and glanced wearily at the intruder of his thoughts. His eyes softened at the site.  
  
"Down boy." the woman smiled and squeezed his shoulder. She was definitely a looker, also wearing a sleeveless t-shirt, but this one was tighter, well accenting a blessed upper body, complete with a strong looking stomach that was cut, but didn't over do it. The lower half sported loose long black pants with boots to match. Her eyes were a stunning bright brown, her lips soft, relaxed. There was no one that this woman wouldn't cause to hesitate. She flipped her short black hair behind her head and smiled again, sliding her gloved hand off of his shoulder.  
  
"One of these days I may not realize it's you." Jason grinned at her in a loving manner, he had planned to snarl, but knew better.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll try to take it easy on you if the event arises." she smiled sweetly and turned to Wedge "You really do need to speed it up though Wedge. We can't just sit in one spot forever." Suddenly there was a loud hiss and the large doors began to slide open.  
  
"See, I... am… getting… faster..." Wedge stammered as he looked at his comrades' faces, the glow of pure green illuminating their faces was stunning. However, when he turned around to find the source of the light, it was the large piece of machinery in the middle that caught his attention. The pipes shimmered the same green that filled the room. There was a large pillar, extending from the ceiling to the very bottom of the room, hoses and pipes curling around it. There was a threatening hum that could be heard, giving the pillar a menacing feeling. There were walkways everywhere in the room, almost placed, each walkway splitting into another two, and those into two more.   
  
The entire group was quiet, Biggs picked up his pack as they all walked into the room, Jason's large boots thudding against the floor. They walked slowly to the railing closest letting their curiosity overtake them. Glancing over, they were greeted with a vast sea of green, so bright they couldn't clearly tell if it was a liquid or a solid they were gawking at. They continued to stare quietly, but it was Jason who broke from the trance first.  
  
"Lady… "he glanced at Rene " …and gentlemen, it's the first time we've gotten to this point, so lets make this quick." He walked, the usual thudding accompanying him as he made his way through the spider network of walkways to the closest available spot next to the pillar. He looked back "Biggs." And nodded towards the pillar. Biggs sort of waddled over to Jason while unloading his pack; then began pulling out small cylindrical metal casings.   
  
Rene stayed back, somewhat stiff, unsure, she was looking for something, that haunting feeling that something was out of place. Then she opened her eyes widely, as if realizing "Stop..." On command everyone stopped moving, even Jason froze in place.  
  
"Where'd our lovely background music go?" Jason turned slowly to Rene who shrugged. Wedge's attention was turned toward the pillar, which had suddenly lost its glow.   
  
"The reactor's off…" Wedge spoke quietly as he eyed the pillar in the center of the room, whatever had been surging through it before, had now stopped.  
  
"Mako isn't very stable, it's not violent like say, a fossil fuel, but it can be explosive." The voice seemed to echo through the room. A man appeared from a walkway behind the pillar, dressed in a deep blue suit, white shirt and black tie with black shoes. He smiled leaning his head to the side. "We wouldn't want any explosions down here now would we?" His shoes clopped against the floor as he advanced slowly, a hand in his pocket.  
  
"This is new…" Biggs spoke mainly to himself as he began to pack the cylinders back inside of his bag. "Since when does Shinra have special-ops?"  
  
"Hey Kennith! This one's sexy." There was another voice, female but also seemingly from nowhere. Jason turned to see Rene, looking somewhat disgusted at the woman standing behind her. Dressed in the same uniform as the first, the brown eyed brunette walked back and forth behind Rene, looking her up and down while grinning.   
  
"Vanessa get your claws away from her, she can't possibly be that easy." There was yet another ominous voice, this one to the left. Wedge was the first to spot him. Looking down at the mako below, he was sitting on one of the railings facing away from the walkway, his arms hung loosely, but he tightly gripped a pistol in each hand. He also wore the same uniform, minus a tie. His long black silk like hair was in one long braid. His eyes swerved up at Vanessa.  
  
Jason was almost twitching, his nerves acting up at the sight of the newcomers. He knew they were in trouble, but common sense told him to wait to make sure that there wasn't an easier way out of this. Suprisingly, Biggs saw an opening first.  
  
"Jason!" He flung his pack as hard as he could into the air, sending it almost halfway to the top of the room. Jason understood immediately pulling a gun out of a hidden compartment in his pants aiming up at the flying sack. Just as the hammer pulled back, a sudden weight on his back knocked off his aim, causing him to shoot wildly at the pillar completely missing the pack.   
  
Vanessa leaped nimbly off of Jason's back somersaulting in the air and thrusting her arm at the pack, a thick black whip shot out of her sleeve and as she whipped it, wrapped around a strap on the pack. She landed on a walkway about 10 feet away and yanked the pack toward her, the whip sliding back into her sleeve bringing the pack with it. She caught it, and smiled, placing it on her back. "Ya gonna shoot me now big guy?" She raised an eyebrow at Jason placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Jason swung his gun at Vanessa; his finger moving rapidly as bullets rained on her area. A shocked Vanessa broke into a back flip, gripped the railing behind her and threw herself safely out of the range of his aim, while Rene broke into a run for the door they came in through. Following closely behind her was Wedge, Jason and Biggs in that order. Suddenly a bullet ricocheted off of the walkway directly in front of Biggs stopping him in his tracks. He turned to see a slightly grinning Vincent, still sitting on the railing with one gun raised and perfectly aimed. Vincent winked and began a chain of shots causing Biggs to back up slowly. Kyle stopped suddenly in order to see what was going on, his black boots skidding across the metal. Raising his gun arm yet again, he quickly pulled a new clip out of the same hidden compartment reloading his gun. Bullets hailed around the area Vincent was located in. Vincent didn't budge, instead bringing up his other aim and shooting again, hitting the barrel of Jason's gun head on, knocking Jason off target.   
  
Rene who had seemingly been forgotten about, leaped off of the railing closed to her and aimed a foot at Vincent. Vincent looked up at her, readjusted his aim, and then hesitated. A disgusted sound was heard and Rene was treated to a polished black shoe to the ribs, complements of Kennith. She was sent flying toward the side of the walkway and hit the railing rolling over the side; she gripped the railing with one arm and cursed under her breath.  
  
"This isn't a time for moral disabilities Vince." Kennith glared at his brother. Vincent rolled his eyes and pointed a gun in the direction where Jason was. Kennith looked and cursed as well, the distraction had given Jason time to adjust aim, and again bullets flew. Vincent placed a hand on the railing and launched his himself off onto the pillar, Kennith leaped backwards off of the walkway, was caught by a currently swinging Vanessa as Jason fired at an empty space. Vanessa released Kennith as the swing moved up, Kennith flew over the railing directly in front of Jason, he threw his leg back and then launched it hard catching Jason in the chin. He fell back but was still on his feet, however the gun was knocked away down the side. He rubbed his chin and growled at Kennith, who had landed gracefully in front of him.   
  
"You're deceptively strong..." Kennith looked somewhat annoyed as he straightened out his clothes.   
  
Vanessa had just begun to launch herself back onto solid ground when a hand gripped her heel. A determined Rene glared up at her transportation as they both were temporarily flying into the air, Vanessa towards one path and Rene, another not far away. They landed, Vanessa gracefully, but Rene almost falling off of another. Vanessa flipped her short hair back and smiled "Are you sure you're not interested? I mean I could forget all of this easily you know…"   
  
Vincent hung lazily by a pipe on the pillar. Neither of his friends needed help, but the other two Avalanche members, they were busy with their own agenda. Vincent quickly moved around the pillar bringing them in his view. Both Wedge and Biggs were huddled around a small object with a timer. Vincent quickly put two and two together and launched himself off pulling his guns out, this time, he would take out their arms. "I thought we said no explosions fellas." He readied his aim, prepared to fire, and then something caught his eye. He glanced to the left to see a raging mad Lucrecia walking out of the exit to the labs.  
  
"WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO… "She cut herself off as she noticed the other people in the room. Vincent fired blindly, hitting a steam valve which hid the Avalanche members from his deadly sight. He himself landed hard on his chest, rolling across the walkway directly in front of the object when the timer started counting down. For the third time, a curse was uttered.  
  
Kennith turned sharply to see the commotion, and in the process was hit hard in the side of the head by Jason's thick black boot. He was flung across the walkway landing on his back and sliding even further. Vanessa had her whip wrapped tightly around Rene's neck when all this took place, and once again, when she turned, distracted, the Avalanche member took advantage, pulling on the whip, knocking Vanessa off balance and sending her sprawling over the floor. She removed the whip and took off toward the cover of the steam. Jason did the same and in a matter of seconds all of the Avalanche members had escaped the room.  
  
  
  
A stunned Vincent slowly climbed to his feet and glanced at the ticking timer, just as it reached zero. 


End file.
